


Vanilla (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Dress Up, M/M, Moguanshan Hetian Jianyi dare kiss icecream vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Jian Yi dares Mo Guanshan who knows he couldn't back out of it unless he wanted to suffer humiliation by the pale blond for the rest of his life.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

One day  
A smirk was displaying on Jian Yi's lips as he stared at Mo Guanshan. 

Confident that the red head was gonna back out.

"Fine. I'll play your stupid game. Dare me." He said with a harsh frown, arms crossed as he stared off to the side, looking irritated. Jian Yi grinned in victory. "Yes!" He whooped and held up a finger.  
"Okay, I'll go first-" "Why do you have to go first?!" The red head snapped. "Because I was the one who came up with this game." Jian Yi said waving a hand, nonchalant to Mo Guanshan's temper. The red head tsk'ed and huffed. "Fine." He mumbled, expression pissed.

The pale blond just grinned then. His eyes creepily slid to the side as he eyes the icecream shop. "I dare you, to... Go to the ice cream shop, order a icecream and then make a lewd comment on the flavour you picked, then kiss whoever is behind the counter. Tongue and all and leave without paying." 

Mo Guanshan stared at Jian Yi with wide disbelieving eyes. This guy was crazy. But the little smirk on his lips kept Guanshan from backing out of the dare. He knew Jian Yi would never let him live it down. And his pride would be dented for life.

But Ohhohoho, he'll get the blond back for this though. And good too.

Taking a deep breath, looking over at the icecream shop called 'Heaven on your tongue', fucking weird name was that? And looked back at the cheshire grinning dumb blond. 

Without saying a word, the red head turned around and walked to the shop. He went inside once he crossed the road, but not before looking back at Jian Yi and flipping him the bird.

The little bell jiggled when he entered, there was a lady with her kid at the counter. Two old people sitting in one of the boots to the side. Two teenage girls giggling and sneaking glances at the counter. One guy sitting by himself and eating icecream. 

"Come back again soon. Have a nice day." Mo Guanshan's eyes snapped to the counter, heart starting to race when he saw a tall raven haired boy behind the counter. The lady with her kid waved back at the boy, passing him as they left the icecream shop. Mo Guanshan looked back at the counter and his heart nearly stopped when he found the boy already looking at him. Swallowing thickly, he walked up to the counter. Trying to suppressing the urge to shiver as those eyes held his in an intense stare.

Up close. He noticed they were nearly black, but the deep grey was still there. And the boy's lips stretched into a sexy little shit eating smirk. He gulped. 

"Welcome to Heaven on your tongue. How may I take you to Heaven?" The boy asked him and Mo Guanshan felt himself sweating. He was sure that was not the greeting line he was supposed to say to customers. But shit, this guy was selling it. He made the words sound so...

Sinful. Filthy...

He glanced away from his intense eyes that seemed to be gouging out his soul. The boy's name tag read, He Tian.

The red head sighed shakily and looked at all the flavours on display. He bit his lip as he didn't know which one to pick. His heart still doing it's weird dance in his chest. 

He couldn't make up his mind. "What would you recommend," He asked the boy, glancing at his name tag and then at him. "He Tian?" 

He watched the boy's eyes darken a bit and his smirk turn, intimate? Then the raven haired boy bit his lower lip in thought and Mo Guanshan couldn't stop staring.

"Hmm, you look like a vanilla kind of guy." His eyes snapped up to He Tian's again and he felt himself flush.

He gave a nod. "I'd like a double scoop then." He Tian Tian smirked in triumph and gave him a double serving, holding out the vanilla flavoured cup to Mo Guanshan. The red head reached out and took it.   
"You know what's the best thing about vanilla?" He said to He Tian who raised a eyebrow in question.

"It's that you can always top it." He watched the raven haired boy's eyes widen and throat bobbing before using the little spoon to scoop some icecream in his mouth. Lean over. Grab the back of the boy's neck. And press their lips together. The other boy seems to freeze for a few seconds before he opened his mouth a little and Mo Guanshan slipped his tongue between his teeth.

Another warm wet digit met his cold one and curled around his. The vanilla flavoured ice cream seemed to burst into flavour as it blended into the kiss, making it taste sweet, hot and delicious. 

Sucking firmly one last time on the boy's tongue, Mo Guanshan pulled back, breathing a little hard and smirked. Then turned around. Walking away with the ice cream cup in hand.

Jian Yi who watched the whole thing outside the shop's window, his mouth was open in shock. Mo Guanshan just gave him a triumphant smile before grabbing his arm and running away.


	2. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Guanshan's turn to dare. And he got Jian Yi good.

"Your turn." Mo Guanshan told the pale blond next to him after they ran a couple of blocks away from the ice cream shop.

"You know I won't back out like you almost did right?" Mo rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Jian Yi grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you got for me carrot Top." Jian Yi said and popped his lips at the end. He received a harsh glare from said carrot Top.

"I said not to call me that!" "Whatever you say carrot Top." 

Sighing in irritation, the red head glanced around as he thought of something. He looked at his dork of a friend next to him who was singing off tune a random song. He thought that since he had to kiss a boy, it's only fair that Jian Yi had to too!

But he needed to make it as uncomfortable as his dare was. But what?

An idea struck Mo Guanshan. He eyed the pale blond up and down. Yes, that will definitely do. Sensing his eyes on him, Jian Yi looked at Mo. "Got a dare for me?" He asked with a grin. Mo Guanshan smirked at him. "I do." He told Jian and pointed at a shop. A very expensive looking one. That sold women clothes. "I dare you to go in there and buy a complete women's dress, panties and all." Jian Yi rolled his eyes and smiled. "Easy."

"And wear it."

The blond's head whipped to him so fast he nearly had a whiplash. Mo Guanshan raised a eyebrow as he waited for Jian Yi to back out. The blond wanted to back out. Him, wear a dress? No! Hell No! A curve of Mo Guanshan's lips tilting in a smug smirk had him swallowing the words back. 

His heart was beating in nerves. He wanted to back out so badly now... But couldn't. He wouldn't lose this dare! He knew Mo Guanshan would hold it over his head for the rest of his life!

Besides, how hard could this be? He just had to buy a dress and panties, wear it so that Mo Guanshan can see that he did it. Easy. Right?

"Okay. I'll do it." He told the red head who smirked even wider. "That's not all." Yi's eyes widened. "There's more?" Mo Guanshan nodded. What more could there be? Jian Yi swallowed thickly. This couldn't be good.

"But your not actually going to buy the dress yourself. A guy must. You must also kiss this guy too. Tongue and all." A shiver went down Yi's spine. Mo was so evil! He didn't dare him so cruelly! 

But he reckon he had walked into this one himself. So squaring his shoulder, Jian Yi jutted his chin out and nodded. "Watch the master at work." He told Mo Guanshan who snorted. 

Jian Yi headed to the shop. Before heading in, he looked over his shoulder to see Mo staring at him. The red head made a shooing motion and Jian Yi stuck his tongue out at the red head. Jian Yi went inside the luxurious shop.

He stood there and glanced around. There didn't seem to be too many men in here but there were quite a few females browsing. And three attendees, one male and two female. And two females at the counters too. Three males were inside. A older looking gentleman with a lady on his side. A twenty year old male with a older female next to him. And another guy roughly the same age as him. This one was a bit tall, like two inches taller than him. He had a lean body. Creamy skin. And brunette coloured hair that was a bit gelled and pushed back. A few stubborn strands poking here and there. He seemed to be alone as he stood there staring at his phone. Three shopping bags in his other hand. Or maybe one of these chicks were his girlfriend? 

Jian Yi hoped not. 

Yi started browsing for a dress and panties. He found a pair of white thongs. He grabbed that and started browsing for a dress, all the while keeping his eyes on the brunette. He couldn't afford the boy to leave the shop!

Jian Yi found a dress he liked, and a pair of black stilettos then headed to a changing room quickly. He found one and closed the door behind him. He quickly stripped his clothes. 

He struggled to put on the thong but eventually got it on. Then slid on the tight black floor length dress. There was a slit up to his left thigh. He quickly put on the stilettos, that had a single strap on each one. The stilettos made him a bit tall. Jian Yi quickly slid the elastic holding his hair up off. He then made it into a neat side braid, like the one his mother always wore. He looked at himself and was surprised to see himself look like his mother. And that he made a good looking female too. He felt proud on himself. 

Then he rolled his socks up and placed them inside the dress by his chest. And pouted. It'll have to do. He didn't have time to make himself bigger boobs! He quickly gathered up his clothes and shoes and walked out. A little wobbly but kept one foot Infront of the other. Looking like he was gliding across the floor as he strutted. His long slender legs looked like a female's. Jian Yi himself looked like some female model. The other females in the shop stared after him in surprise. Even the shop attendees.

But he headed straight for the brunette. He tapped the boy on the shoulder and the boy looked up. Jian Yi was stunned at the mercury eyes staring up at him. They stole his breath and had his heart racing a bit too fast. The brunette's eyes widened a bit at him. 

And without saying a word, Jian Yi grabbed the boy's hair and pulled his face closer as he kissed him. He could feel the boy tense up and his breath hitch. And a second later, soft lips moved against his own. 

Yi groaned. 

He felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him tighter against a solid body. He felt himself go plaint in the arms of this boy while his kiss seemed to drown his senses. He gasped when a tongue pried his lips open and coiled around his. He couldn't help but moan and whimper helplessly. He's never experienced such a passion filled kiss before. 

But he pulled back too quickly after a few seconds of that deeply intense kiss... 

"Wow...one kiss and I'm ready to pop babies." He said a bit breathless as the brunette stared at him with a dazed look. 

He felt a little weak in the knees. "Thanks for the kiss handsome. And for the dress. Since you've been such a good boyfriend, I'll let you take it off tonight." He said grinning at the confused looking boy now. With one last kiss to his lips, Jian Yi turned and ran to the entrance/exit. 

Mo Guanshan stood outside, holding the door of a taxi open, waiting for him. "Come on let's go!" Mo Guanshan yelled at him. 

But Jian Yi quickly turned around and saw everyone looking at him. He smirked at the shocked looking brunette, then lifted the dress up to show his undies. And semi hard on. With a wink, he rushed back to Mo and threw his things in the taxi as he got in, Mo after him yelling, "Go Go Go!" At the cabbie who then sped off. Jian Yi looked behind him to see the brunette running outside and staring after them. And a girl after him and then slapping the boy.

And it made him grin. He looked at Mo Guanshan and they burst out laughing.


End file.
